


The girl that tricked the prankster

by crimson_queen



Category: Suicide Squad - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom, xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: Okay, instead of harley being the object of the joker's 'love', it is Rosemertia, aka rose, who shifted into Harley. Now, Harley, was always fasinated by the joker as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this work is a giant crossover, between suicide squad, xmen, and marvel's winter soldier. My oc is the adopted daughter of alexander pierce.

"In you go, monster. You'll be here for a while so get comfortable." A guard said, pushing me into the cell. "Yeah, well fuck you too." I growl. I slump down in my cell and wait. Feeding time came and gone. There was nothing to do. Until a couple months in. "Hey..." said a strong sounding female voice from the shadows. "What do you want? You don't sound like any of the guards." I said, trying to see her. My vision was 30 times better than a regular person. My dad saw to it that I was the best human ever made. Flight, extended sight, everything. I was injected with the super soldier serum, at a very young age, so I became another winter soldier. "Spicy youngster aren't you. I think you are the youngest here." She said. "Yeah, and the strongest one here." I said. "Tsk, don't get cocky on me. You aren't the only strong one here girl. Unlock her door. I want to see what she can do." No sooner did she say that, did a handful of guards came over and did as the woman said. "Don't you try anything." They warned as they carefully lead me out to an open area. "This won't do...Is this the biggest area you got?" I asked looking around. the woman gave me a curious glance, and lead me just outside the prison walls. The prison was far away from any civilization so I had all the space in the world. "Don't you get any ideas, girl. I won't hesitate to shoot you." The woman said, pulling out a handgun. "Yeah, yeah I know." I growled. I unfurled my wings that were wider than the walls to the other field. The woman widened her eyes.  
I grabbed a gun and shot perfectly 5 birds out of the sky. The woman sighed. "If we need deadshot in the sky, we'll put him there." She sighed walking away. I wasn't taking no for an answer. I was born with other powers too. A gift from being born from a mutant. I threw a spike of plasma at the woman, just barely missing her head, landing a foot in front of her. "I am different than anyone you'll possibly have in that prison, so I suggest you give me another shot." I say, landing. The woman turned around to see a spitting image of herself. "Well, this is new." "Of course it is." I said, mimicking her voice to the slightest crack and tone. "Okay, she comes with us. Well done, girl. what's your name?" "Rosemertia, but you can call me rose." I said, walking back to myself, slowly shifting back into myself. "Wow, she's something." I heard one of the guards mutter. I smirked as I walked back to myself, no complaints. "We'll come get you in a couple days." The woman said, before leaving.


End file.
